


The Color Of My Happiness

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Colors, F/M, Fluff, Len getting weird about his sister again, Oneshot, Onesided!incest, Rainbows, Romance, happiness, lenrin - Freeform, rinlen, sugar-coated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's thoughts take on a bright hue, and he appreciates the many colors of the rainbow...</p><p>...And his sister's own shining colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of My Happiness

Rainbows are beautiful, aren't they?

Each color is bright and powerful, each with its own meaning, its own shade, tones, depth. But each one of the colors has joined together, to form a wonderful arc of brilliancy.

I've noticed that each thing I cherish is also a beautiful color. For each thing, there is a single color of the rainbow. I can match at least two of my favorite things to a color-

Red; The color of a vibrant, fully bloomed rose, and the light shade of a blush on creamy cheeks.

Orange; The color of my favorite shirt, and tangy oranges.

Yellow; My favorite of all the colors, besides orange. It reminds me of bright sunshine, my precious bananas, and soft gold strands falling just below the shoulders.

Green; The shade of my brand new headphones, and of an emerald amulet gift worn every day that matches my own.

Blue; The tint of ocean waves, and a binder filled with lyrics, labelled 'Suki, Kirai.'

Indigo; The star-filled night sky, and kind, passionate eyes that always seem happy to see me.

Purple; A pair of fuzzy dice hanging above my desk, and the color of a pretty hairpin.

and pink; An acrylic painting of a slightly deformed tuna, and the color I turn when I'm embarrassed, or shocked, or when I try to tell _her_ that I-

"Hey, earth to Len?"

I snap out of my thoughts, looking up into deep cerulean. "Wha-?"

"You went off into your own little world," Rin says, leaning over me with a distasteful expression.

I realize quickly that, indeed, I'd spaced out. I'd been waiting here outside Rin and I's house, while Rin had been inside changing out of her school uniform for what seemed like forever before we were to head to Kaito's. That must be why my mind decided to reflect on rainbows, of all things.

My sister glares at me. "You must've been really into whatever you were thinking about. What was it that had all your attention?"

"N-nothing," I quickly reply, shaking my head. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Rin pouts at me a moment before sighing, and then looking at me determinedly. "Well... you tell me. How do I look?"

The word pops up front and foremost before I can stop it; _Beautiful._ "You look... great," I say, aiming for a less passionate sounding compliment even as I take in her appearance and attempt not to stare. "You look really...pretty."

A pale orange lace top and cut off black jean shorts fit her perfectly, showing off curves I've tried to pretend she doesn't have. She's brushed out her hair, so now it delicately brushes about her shoulders, slightly curling at the bottom. Her bangs are held in place by her criss-crossing purple hairpin, and laying at the base of her neck is the matching jewel music note to my own, that she'd bought for our birthday several months earlier. Her dark blue eyes, so eerily similar to mine, brighten considerably at my words.

"You really think so?" She asks, and that familiar dusting of red across her pale cheeks appears. She smiles at me. "Well, then we better get going, huh? Kaito's gonna be mad we're so late. We're supposed to practice for 'BaD EnD NighT' today, remember? I bet the others are already there."

I nod in agreement, and she turns her back to me. "Then c'mon, slowpoke!" Rin starts walking.

I stare after her a minute, my face heating up slightly as I observe her. I'm sure you've noticed just how many of my favorite things tie in to her, haven't you?

That's because _she_ is my rainbow. My dear, sweet, slightly younger sister, whom I'm forbidden to love in the ways I wish I could, is my ray of colors. She embodies pure radiance, the innocence of color. Everything about her brings even the most black and white situations into full-bodied shades of beauty. Even when I feel depressed or sad, or just 'gray', she makes me come back to my beautiful, colorful world that she constantly reminds me is there. She's always so optimistic, she might as well be a rainbow, always cheering up everyone else.

Rin notices I haven't followed, and she turns to look at me. "Len? Are you zoning off _again?_ "

"Ah? Oh, sorry, I-" I say, stumbling out of my thoughts fast. Unfortunately, when I do, I take a step forward in reflex and trip over my own foot. I fall to the ground ungracefully, smashing my cheek into the cement below.

"Len? Len, are you okay?!" I hear fleeting footsteps as Rin runs over to where I lay.

"F-fine..." I say, feeling embarrassment creep up my cheeks as I push myself up with my hands.

"Here, let me help you, silly." I look up to see Rin's hand outstretched toward me. Catching my eye, a sweet smile spreads across her face, and she giggles.

With the sunshine illuminating her outline, she looks just like an angel. And I realize something as I take her soft hand, gratefully returning her smile while laughing off my fall.

Even the brightest, most prominent rainbows can't hold a candle to the beauty of her smile. And as I stand up, my hand still in hers, allowing her to pull me along while she talks about how she's blaming our late arrival at Kaito's on my clumsiness, I see it. Each color lit up over Rin's entire frame. The sun casts her in a bright glow, and I know. There's one color I've yet to name, but Rin has an unnamed color that outshines any other. Every other color pales in comparison to her own.

Rin is the color of my happiness.


End file.
